Satsugaisha
by XTsukimiOdangoX
Summary: Tsukino Usagi is a police officer on a murder case. When all her friends and family fall by the murderer's hands she winds up in Chiba Mamoru's arms... the only victim who survived. She soon finds herself in a romance... that could be deadly.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: Hi all, Bunny here! This is my newest story, Satsugaisha. You may be wondering, what the F is Satsugaisha? Well, it's Japanese. It means "Murderer". Don't ask, just please, don't ask… ^_^; Well, this has A LOT of bad language in it. Ah, the world of high-strung adults… ^_^ Well, this is and alternate universe story I thought of about three years ago, and have finally decided to write it. I also have come up of an idea for a kick ass sequel. He he, so enjoy!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

**Satsugaisha**

**By XTsukimiOdangoX**

**Prologue**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsukino Usagi dipped her toe into the rippling water before her. She let out a little yelp and hastily pulled her foot back to dry land. She eyed the teenagers and other adults around her swimming in the freezing water incredulously. 

            _How can they be swimming in this frigid water?!  The blonde poked at her now frozen toe. __I'm going to get frostbite! This is crazy!_

            Usagi sighed in exasperation. She ran her fingers through her ankle length blonde hair. She pulled out a scrunchie from her bag that lay next to her and tied her hair up into a knot. It looked like a rats nest - blonde locks spilling down, entangling themselves in other pieces of hair, sitting like something died on the top of her head. Usagi couldn't care less. The last thing she needed was her hair hanging down while she was trying to get a tan and then have horrible hair tan lines. 

            Obviously Usagi wasn't going into the water anytime soon, unless she wanted her whole body to turn black with frostbite. Although it seemed like a good plan at the time - that way she could quit her job and get off that stupid case assigned to her - Usagi decided that she liked the function of her limbs just fine.

            Pulling the blanket she had brought with her and flattening it out by the pool side, Usagi laid down on her back, hoping too get a better tan than last time - or, at least, a less mortifying one. 

            The blonde shuddered, remembering that incident all too well. She was lying down on her blanket, back faced up towards the sun, and her bikini straps undone so she wouldn't get a horrible tan line. Then, in walked her boss, Urawa Ryo. 

            "Tsukino-san!" he had called to her. "We need you back at the office. We've got another victim!"

            Usagi jumped up in alarm. _Another one?!_

            Ryo's eyes widened.

            "Um… Tsukino-san…" He looked away nervously, his face a deep red. "Your top isn't on…"

            The tanning blonde shuddered at that scarring event. It was one of her most embarrassing moments.

            "Tsukino-san!"

            Usagi blinked. Déjà vu. 

            She sighed, casting the man a few yards from her a death glare. "I hate you," she muttered to her heavily breathing boss. He had obviously just run from the station to find her.

            "It's not… _my fault…" he wheezed, doubled over, hands on his knees, "that we always… have incidents when… it's your day… off…"_

            Usagi buried her face in her hands. "I still hate you…" She quickly retied her bikini top, so as to not have any more déjà vu's, and sat up. Ryo was still panting for breath. "Do you need an inhaler?" the blonde asked cynically.

            "You're… not a very… nice person… ya know…" Ryo managed out. He slowly stood up straight, running a hand through his thick, dark brown hair. "But, seriously, Tsukino-san… this is an emergency."

            Tsukino Usagi rose to her feet, shoulders slumped. "It's always an emergency with you, Urawa-san," she muttered, folding her blanket and shoving it in her oversized bag. 

            "So, basically you don't care about you're fellow man?" Ryo began, finally getting his breath back. Then, added hastily: "Or the fact you could get a _huge lead on this case?"_

            Usagi's ears perked up.

            "A lead?" The blonde's fingers were itching with excitement. "A _huge lead?!" _

            Usagi - being the overstressed, overestimated, and overwhelmed police officer that she was – couldn't help but hugging her boss. This was the best news she had received in seven months – since she first started this case. Now all she needed was for the guys at the station to stop hitting on her…

            "You're serious, right?" the blonde asked Ryo giddily. 

            "Yep, he's serious."

            Usagi's gaze slipped from her boss and over his shoulder. Her heart nearly stopped.

            A tall man - about 6'2" – with short black hair and bangs hanging messily over his midnight blue eyes stood leaning against a nearby wall.

            "And I'm the proof," he spoke, finishing his earlier statement.

            _He's cute… No… Cute doesn't begin to describe it… This guy is HOT!_

            Usagi gulped. Her eyes quickly roved over him, semi-shamelessly. He was wearing a white-button down short sleeved shirt, and black pants. His shirt was undone five buttons down. Usagi took note of bandages across the visible part of his chest. She furrowed her brow. He was obviously hurt. Her gaze flew back up to his face. Now that she was searching for it, Usagi saw a cut across his forehead, slightly hidden by his messy hair. Plus, the skin around his mouth looked red.

            "Um, Tsukino-san," Ryo began, "this is Chiba Mamoru."

            Usagi cocked a curious eyebrow. She stepped around Ryo and up to the said man. She soon realized the closer she got, the taller he became. Typical laws of perception, still… Usagi gulped. Compared to her 5'.5" stature without her heels on, this Mamoru guy seemed like a giant. If she stared forward she made eye contact with his collarbone. It was quite intimidating…

            "You're pretty small for a cop."

            Tsukino Usagi's muscles tensed. She glared hatefully up at the man, having to crane her head back as far as she could. He was grinning down on her mockingly.

            "You're pretty ballsy for someone who's beaten up so badly." Usagi gritted her teeth. "Would you like me to add another wound to your collection?"

            Chiba Mamoru stared down at the fuming blonde for a second in surprise. A slow grin spread over his slightly swollen lips. He let out a small chuckle.

            "Thanks for your concern of my well-being…" Mamoru winked and patted the woman in front of him on the head. "You're pretty cute when you're angry, ya know," Usagi blushed slightly, "especially in that bathing suit."

            Usagi's previous blush drained from her face, along with all other color. She hadn't even noticed that she prancing about in her bikini in front of this gorgeous, yet slightly cocky, man. She slapped a hand to her forward and stormed over to her bag. She pulled out a pair of denim shorts, tugged them on, and then slipped on a tank top. At least it wasn't as humiliating as the "sitting-up-without-a-top-on" incident.

            Urawa Ryo scratched the back of his head. He eyed the grinning Mamoru warily. The combination of Usagi interrogating Mamoru brought a sick feeling to the pit of his stomach. There would be bloodshed… a _lot of bloodshed._

            Usagi finished packing her things, refusing to look over at Mamoru. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked up to Ryo. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes, an inch from his face.

            "I don't like this guy."

            Ryo plastered on a shaky smile. "C'mon, Tsukino-san," he whispered. "This guy could be a _major help to us!" _

            Usagi's eyes narrowed to slits. "Why _him?!" she seethed back._

            "Because," Urawa replied, "he's seen our killer… He was attacked by our guy, actually. Where do you think he got those wounds from?"

            The blonde blinked. The killer? _Her killer? The killer she had been chasing down for seven months?! Her "Onnagoroshi*"?!! Attacking a __man?!_

            "You're kidding!" Usagi whipped her head over to Mamoru. She blushed slightly to see that he was staring at her intently. "You mean, "Onnagoroshi" isn't actually an onnagoroshi?!"

            Ryo nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know. It's weird… But it's true…"

            "How do we know it's the same person?" Usagi questioned silently, never taking her eyes of Mamoru's. 

            "Look at his mouth. The red rash…"

            "Duct tape, ne**?"

            Another nod from Ryo. "Our _former "Onnagoroshi's" trademark."_

            Usagi gulped. "How the hell did he survive?"

            "I'd appreciate it," Mamoru began, "if you wouldn't all talk about me like I'm not standing here."

            Ryo spun around to face Mamoru, completely flustered. "Gomen nasai***, Chiba-san." The brunette stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Just filling Tsukino-san in on all the details." 

            Chiba Mamoru nodded slowly. His eyes locked with Usagi's – staring at her so intensely it was almost brutal. Usagi squirmed slightly under the scrutiny of his gaze. 

            "Well," Usagi chirped out, trying to smile, yet thoroughly uncomfortable, "let's go to the station, ne?" 

            Tsukino Usagi brushed past the two men, briskly walking from the pool to her car. The whole time her stomach was clenching and her heart was flipping in her chest. She could feel Mamoru's gaze on her every second.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Note: Urawa Ryo, in the anime, is the one who has a crush on Mizuno Ami (Greg in the North American version).**

* Onnagoroshi – "Lady-killer" Tsukino Usagi and Urawa Ryo were collecting the evidence from the case, and named their killer this. When Chiba Mamoru came along, attacked form the same person, a lot of confusion was brought up. Their killer was obviously not a "lady-killer" after all

** Ne – "OK?" or "right?"

*** Gomen nasai – "I'm very sorry"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes: Yes, I know it was short. But all my stories' chapters are. And, besides, this is only a Prologue, so relax. And remember, reviews are _GOOD. ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 1

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

**Satsugaisha**

**By XTsukimiOdangoX**

**Chapter 1**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"OK, Chiba-san," Tsukino Usagi began, taking a seat across the table from him, "I'm going to ask you a few questions, all right?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Goodie…" He rested his chin in his palms. "Shoot."

Usagi leaned forward in her chair and flipped open a small notepad to a clean page. The blonde took her pen out of her pocket and pulled the cap off with her teeth. "Question number one," she mumbled around the cap, then spit it out into her palm, "when were you attacked?"

"Earlier this morning." Mamoru leaned back in his chair, teetering on the hind legs.

"It's only 11:30, Chiba-san. How early are we talking here?" Usagi could tell this was going to be the interrogation from hell.

"5:32 and forty-six seconds." The raven haired man grinned. "That descriptive enough?"

Usagi scowled. "Peachy," she bit out. She scribbled a few things down in her book. "Where were you attacked?"

            "In an alleyway."

             The blonde eyed Mamoru suspiciously. "What were you doing in an alleyway at 5:30 in the morning?"

            "5:32," Mamoru corrected. He grinned. "I was taking a shortcut." 

            "To where?" She raised an eyebrow. He was giving her very half-assed answers…

            "My best friend's store."

            "Who's your friend?" Usagi poised her pen over the paper, ready to write down the name.

            "Why does it matter?" Mamoru's gaze went flat.

            Tsukino Usagi blinked. "You're giving me incredibly sketchy answers, Chiba-san. I think I have good reason to believe that your story is –"

            "I just don't want to have to involve innocent people!" he shouted, standing up so abruptly his chair flew back two feet. 

            Usagi blinked in surprise. "Chiba-san, sit down." Mamoru didn't budge. "Onegai…*" the blonde pleaded. "I take it back, just… onegai." Usagi's shoulders slumped. "I need your help. You could be a major key to this case, so… Just…"

            Mamoru sighed and slowly shook his head. He reclaimed his seat and smiled crookedly. "No, it's not your fault. I'm sorry…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll try to refrain from further outbursts."

            Usagi giggled softly. Mamoru looked up at her in slight surprise. A slow smile graced his lips.

            "Ya know, before when you were so uptight I didn't really notice it as much… but now that you're smiling…" Mamoru leaned forward slightly, "you're… _beautiful."  _

            Tsukino Usagi gasped. She could feel her face burning with an uncontrollable blush all the way to the roots of her hair. The blonde looked down nervously. She cleared her throat, twirling her pen between her fingers.

            "Umm… Arigatou…** Demo***, we should really continue the interrogation…" Usagi squirmed in her chair. "If you're not going to tell me you're friend's name then –"

            "Furuhata Motoki."

            Usagi looked up to the man across from her. She smiled and wrote the name down on her pad. "Arigatou, Chiba-san."

            "Anything to see you smile."

             A small blush graced the blonde's cheeks. "You're quite the flirt, ya know, Chiba-san…" She crossed her legs and looked up to him. "But I really need to finish up this interrogation. So… how about you tell me where your Furuhata-san's store is, and why you were going there so early." 

            "His store?" Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're going to go over there and interrogate him like you're doing to me!" 

            Usagi clenched her fists. _Talk about mood swings! "Look, Chiba-san, your friend could be very –"_

            "I didn't even make it to his store, so why does it matter?!"

            "Why do you keep trying to conceal very important information from me?!"

            "Because it's not important!"

            Usagi sighed in exasperation. "You are _the __most __annoying man I have __ever met!!"_

            "And you're the most annoying… _female I've ever met."_

            Usagi glared up at Mamoru. "What was _that supposed to mean?!"_

            The raven haired man shrugged. "Nothin'…"

            "I hate you," Usagi growled.

            "Good to know the feeling is mutual…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            "I CAN'T STAND IT!!!"

            Urawa Ryo stared, mouth agape as Tsukino Usagi stormed out of the interrogation room and out the station door.

            "What was that all about?" Ryo asked the boy with spiky brown hair and coke bottle glasses next to him.

            The boy shrugged. "How the hell should I know?" He sighed. "Just another one of her outbursts I suppose."

            Ryo handed the boy a bottle of pills. "Go find Tsukino-san and bring her infamous aspirin pills to her; would ya, Umino-san?"

            Umino Gurio sighed again and took the bottle. "Yeah, fine, whatever…" he grumbled as he trudged out of the police station.

            "Usa- I mean, Tsukino-san!" Gurio called out, running after the fuming blonde. They had been friends since they were little children, and he just couldn't get used to calling her _Tsukino-san. _

            Usagi stopped mid-step and slowly turned around. She glared at her "sidekick" evilly.

            "What?" she spat out.

            Gurio held out the bottle of pills. "I know this was supposed to be your day off, and it's obvious you have a headache –"

            "Migraine," the blonde corrected.

            "Um, right. Anyway…" Gurio continued, "despite all this –"

            "And the fact that Chiba Mamoru is a prick."

            "Yes, that too… We really need you to try to get more information out of him." 

            Usagi's gaze went flat. "You're my so-called "sidekick", why don't _you do it?"_

            Umino Gurio gulped. "Um… Well…" If he told her the truth… told her what Ryo had planned to keep Mamoru safe… then she would have an aneurysm and _definitely not come back…. "You're a girl!" he cried out quickly. _

            "Very good!" Usagi smiled sarcastically. "You've finally figured out the difference between male, female, and _you! Congratulations!"_

            Gurio gritted his teeth. Sometimes he _really hated this girl… "What I meant was, you're a female with… __redeeming qualities… and you could… ya know… __flirt the answers out of him."_

             Usagi cocked a curious eyebrow. Well, if she _didn't go back in there and get some answers out of him, she might loose a huge lead… _

She grabbed the aspirin bottle and fumbled with the cap. Usagi weakly stumbled back into the police station. She was holding her head in her one hand, and popping an aspirin in her mouth with the other. The blonde gulped it down dryly. 

               Gurio patted her on the back and led her into the seat at her desk He cast a sideways glance over at Ryo. He was speaking with Chiba Mamoru,

  desperately trying to convince him into answering Usagi's questions.

               "Um, Usagi-cha-"

               "That's Tsukino-san to you, _Umino-san" the blonde bit out. Gurio smiled crookedly._

               "Right… Well, um, what happened?" Gurio sat down on the edge of her desk. "Why did he piss you off so much?"

               Usagi scowled. The brunette man blinked twice in surprise. She roughly pushed herself up out of the chair and brushed past the confused Gurio. Before anyone could even register what was happening, Usagi had pried herself between Ryo and Mamoru, pinned the raven haired man against the wall, and cracked him across the face. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes:**

* Onegai - please

** Arigatou - Thank you

*** Demo- but

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes: Well, _that took long enough! Sorry that this took a week. I've been contemplating whether I should keep the chapter going form there or not. You can obviously see my decision. ^_^;; Probably not a very good one, but whatever. See ya!_**


	3. Chapter 2

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

**Satsugaisha**

**By XTsukimiOdangoX**

**Chapter 2**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Mamoru's head snapped to the left, his right cheek searing with pain. He gritted his teeth and brought a hesitant hand up to his abused face. Like he needed another wound to add to his collection.

            "Mou*…" the raven-haired man sighed. "You didn't have to slap me, ya know…"

            "You deserved it!" the blonde police officer shrieked.

            "You sure are high-strung, Tsukino-san," Mamoru replied mockingly. He eyed her coolly, letting his hand drop. "I think you need a valium or two."

            Usagi glared at the man before her so intently Mamoru was afraid it would burn right through him.

            "If looks could kill…" Ryo sighed, running a hand through his thick, dark brown hair. "Now, now, Tsukino-san," he chided gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just calm down and stop hitting the help."

            "Help?!" Usagi cried. "**HELP?!! You call… ****THIS GUY help?!!" She frantically waved her finger in Mamoru's face. "He's a ****complete and ****utter pain I the ****ass! I say we screw it and find a new lead on this case!!"**

            "Well… that's not very nice…" Mamoru pouted sarcastically. "Do you really hate me** that much?"**

            "Oh, I don't know, Chiba-san," Usagi answered back calmly, "hate is such a … **strong word…" She tapped her chin lightly, as if thinking. "Let me word it this way… I dislike you with a fiery passion from the deepest layer of hell that would make Satan blush!"**

            All calm had left the blonde's face, leaving her with flushed cheeks and furious eyes.       

            "Wow," Mamoru sighed in fake admiration. "And you said that all in one breath, too."  

             Usagi used all the restraint in her body not to jump on the man in front of her and blow his brains out with her gun. 

            "Get this guy **out of my face!" Usagi screeched. **

            "Tsukino-san… But…" Urawa Ryo began. "He's the only one who--"

            "Yeah, yeah - watch me give a shit!" Usagi spun around and collapsed in a nearby chair. "Take him to a forensic artist or something!!  Just get him **away from me!"**

            "Has anyone ever told you that you're a **complete bitch?" Mamoru asked curiously.**

            Before Mamoru knew it Usagi had pulled out her gun and had aimed it.

            Towards Mamoru's head.

            "Tsukino-san!"

            "Get him away from me, Urawa-san, or I won't be responsible for my actions," she stated matter-of-factly. Her gaze was flat, void of all emotion, but - for some reason - it sent eerie chills up Mamoru's spine.

            "Tsukino-san, you--"

            "It's OK." Mamoru held up a hand to Ryo to silence him. "It's OK," he repeated. "I'll just… go talk to the forensic artist…" He turned and began walking away.

            Usagi's heart sunk. The gun slipped from her fingertips, making a loud thunk on the ground. She watched Chiba Mamoru's retreating back sadly.  His expression had been so… disappointed looking, almost. As if…

            Tsukino Usagi shook her head to rid herself of her previous thoughts. She retrieved her gun and glared at Ryo, who was staring at her oddly. She stood up from her seat and began walking in the same direction Mamoru had gone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            "Like this?" the forensic artist - Osama Naru - held up a sketchpad. A face had been drawn on it - the face that Mamoru had seen when he was attacked.

            "No…" Mamoru eyed it thoughtfully. "The nose… It was more… pointy."

            Mamoru suddenly felt two hands rest themselves on his shoulders.

            "You sure are a perfectionist, Chiba-san."

            The said man jumped a bit in his seat. He craned his neck back in confusion to be met with two blue eyes.

            "Tsu-tsukino-san…!" Mamoru stuttered. 

            Usagi smiled nervously. "Yeah… I'm… sorry about before…" She removed her hands from Mamoru's shoulder and took a seat next to him. "I… uh…"

            "There's no need to explain," Mamoru replied hastily. "It's… OK."

            "Is that all you say?" Usagi grinned at him. Mamoru blushed lightly.

            "Chiba-san?"

            Mamoru blinked. He turned to Naru. "H-hai**?" 

            "Is this good?" Naru questioned, holding back up the sketchpad. 

            Usagi gasped.

            "Hai, that's perfect." Mamoru looked over to Usagi and jerked a thumb towards the picture. "This girl is **great at drawing, ne?" He smiled. "Well, that's your killer."**

            Usagi's eyes were wide with shock. "It was… a girl…?" she choked out.

            "Mmmhm." Mamoru nodded. "A pretty strong one at that." He grinned mockingly. "She reminded me of you."

            Usagi's insides were trembling. It couldn't be!! It wasn't possible!! There was no way that **she could be the killer! There was just no way!! Right…?**

            "You OK?" Mamoru shook her shoulder gently. Usagi was snapped out of her reverie of denial. 

            "N-nani***?" Usagi spun her head to face him. "I… I'm fine… It's just… Are you **sure this is the girl?" **

            Mamoru scratched slightly at the swollen patch of red skin around his mouth. "Um… yeah, that's her. Why?"

            Usagi gulped. "Well - I mean - how could you really see her face?" Usagi leaned closer to him, completely forgetting that Osama Naru was in the room. Her gaze was intent. "You were attacked by her; do you really think that she would just go prancing about with no mask or anything?" 

            Mamoru cocked a curious eyebrow. "So - basically - what you're saying is you don't believe me…?"

            "No!" The blonde held up her arms in defense. "No, that's not it! I'm just saying… Why would she go around without a mask of some sort?"

            Chiba Mamoru shrugged. "How the hell should I know? She's probably pretty damn confident about herself. She didn't think that'd I'd get away, is all." He leaned back in his chair. "I don't know all the details, Tsukino-san. That's your job. But, all I do know is that this woman attacked me and nearly killed me. I don't take things like that too lightly."

            "This leads me to other questions." Usagi's gaze turned more serious. "How **did you get away, Chiba-san?"**

            Mamoru shifted in his chair nervously. He could feel his butt going painfully numb. He really didn't want to be sitting there any longer, especially with both Usagi and the forensic artist staring at him so intently. However, Usagi wasn't going to let him get away without answering **all of her questions.**

            _I'm going to be here forever, Mamoru groaned mentally._

            "You act like you don't believe me, Tsukino-san." Mamoru feigned being hurt by this. 

            "Stop acting so God damn cocky!" Usagi seethed.

            "So, you don't believe me?" 

            "No, maybe I don't." The police officer crossed her legs. "So, you're going to have to **make me believe you, Chiba-san. Now, answer my questions. How did you get away?"**

            Mamoru sighed. "She had me pinned down, the duct tape over my mouth and all…" He stared down at the floor, a far off look in his eyes, voice hushed. "She had a knife… I kept trying to struggle, but she had my wrists tied with rope…" Usagi's eyes flew to his wrists to see rope burn she hadn't noticed before. "I kicked at her… And she weakened a bit, so I rolled her off of me and attempted at getting up and running away…

            "I had just barely gotten off the ground when I felt the knife bury itself in my stomach…" Mamoru ran his fingers gently over the bandages over his torso in remembrance. "She pulled out the knife, and I fell down to the ground again… She grabbed my hair and tried slicing my throat, but I some how ducked a bit, and she cut my forehead instead…

            "I managed to elbow her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her a bit… She doubled over, and that's when I took the opportunity to make a run for it…" Mamoru's eyes seemed slightly unfocused by the end of his story.

            "And she didn't come after you?" Usagi questioned softly. She darted her eyes quickly over to Naru, who was staring at Chiba Mamoru, eyes sad.

            "No…" He looked up, and then over to Usagi. "Maybe because… there were people in the streets… Ya know… Cuz she didn't have a mask or anything…"

            "I suppose that makes sense…" Usagi eyed the sketchbook in Naru's hands sadly. "But, are you **positive this was the girl?" she questioned, motioning towards the pad.**

            Mamoru nodded.

            Usagi's heart clenched. "Can I see that?" she asked Naru hesitantly.

            The red haired young women nodded and held out the pad. Usagi took it with shaky hands. She stared down at the picture.

            And the face of Hino Rei stared back.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes:**

* Mou - Like "Ugh…" 

** Hai - "Yes"

*** Nani - "What?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes: Again: My chapter's take forever. And it's not even like they're long… ^_^;;  I'm sorry I'm so slow! But with so many ideas, plus my ever popular site (that's sarcasm, folks) I have a lot to do on my hands. Sorry, guys, but I'm trying!**


	4. Chapter 3

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

**Satsugaisha**

**By XTsukimiOdangoX**

**Chapter 3**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            "She's a _priestess for God's sake, Urawa-san! Our "help" must be setting her up or something!"_

            Chiba Mamoru - the "help" - sighed. He was sitting outside Urawa Ryo's office, patiently waiting for Tsukino Usagi to come back out and finish her questioning so he could go home. However, judging by the screaming she was doing, Mamoru figured that might take a while.

            "I **understand that she's a priestess, Tsukino-san." Mamoru could barely hear Ryo's muffled response from behind the door. "But, that doesn't means she's not the killer."**

            Mamoru pressed his ear up against the office door. Thank God **someone believed him.**

            "Urawa--"

            "No, Tsukino-san!" Ryo bit off. "I don't care whether you used to be friends with her and are too stubborn to believe she's the killer. You're a cop, dammit! You have to put your personal feelings aside!" Ryo slammed his hands down on his desk, as if emphasizing the statement.

            Mamoru could hear Usagi sigh in exasperation.

            "You think I don't know that…?" she asked dejectedly. "Because I do… I **know what my job is, OK? I just… Oh forget it…"**

            Mamoru leapt back from the door a few inches and pretended to busy himself with scratching at his bandages. Usagi swung open the door weakly and eyed him warily.

            "You were listening weren't you?"

            Mamoru blinked. Not only was he slightly surprised that she knew he had eavesdropped on the whole conversation, but because of her appearance. 

            Her shoulders were slumped and her back humped slightly. Mamoru realized there were bruises from lack of sleep under her eyes that he hadn't noticed before. She looked positively miserable.

            "You walk in that office, a lively woman, and," Mamoru smiled crookedly, "come out looking like hell."

            Usagi was too tired to even glare at the man in front of her, far as come up with a witty comeback. She just brushed passed him and collapsed into a chair. She buried her face in her hands and groaned.

            "Poor thing," Mamoru cooed, acting only slightly sincere. 

            "Shut **up," the blonde grumbled.**

            Chiba Mamoru grinned slightly. He walked up behind Usagi and placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped the tiniest bit, pulling her head up from her hands.

            "What are you--"

            Usagi stopped herself mid-sentence as what Mamoru was doing became perfectly clear. He was massaging her shoulders.

            He pressed his thumbs deep into her shoulder blades causing a sigh to escape her lips. She straightened her spine, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

            "You… don't have to do that, you know…" Usagi desperately tried to sound relatively calm, but wound up with a slight wavering voice. She grimaced at the sound.

            Mamoru chuckled lightly. "I want to." He kneaded into her shoulders. "And besides, you **need it. You should get your boyfriend to massage your back. You've got some hell of a knot in here."**

            "What makes you think I have a boyfriend?" Usagi moaned slightly at the wonders this man's hands were doing for her tired shoulders.

            "You **don't?" Mamoru managed out in disbelief. "You're ****kidding! Why not?"**

            Usagi was about to respond that she just didn't have any time in her life for a boyfriend, but was cut off by Ryo.

            "Tsukino-san, despite how _terribly I feel with interrupting your spa treatment," Urawa Ryo muttered, "but, you really need to get to work."_

            Usagi glared at Ryo, sighed, and rolled her eyes. She grumbled a "fine" and attempted at standing up. She was immediately pushed back down by Mamoru's hands.

            "Chiba-san!" Tsukino Usagi cried. She tilted her head all the way up to see Mamoru frowning down at her. "What the **hell do you think you're doing? You heard Urawa-san! I've got work! Let me ****go!" **

            "Nuh-uh." Mamoru shook his head. He pushed down harder on her shoulders.

            "Chiba-san," Ryo began"

            "I'll get _everything you need," Mamoru replied to Usagi, ignoring her peeved boss. "Today was supposed to be your day off, so I'll try to let you relax as much as you can. You tell me what you need, and I'll go get it."_

            Usagi couldn't help but blush. He was being so kind…

            "Well?" Mamoru winked. "What do you need me to get you?"

            Usagi's face fell slightly.

            "Hino Rei."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            "Tsukino-san! Slow down!"

            Usagi deliberately sped up.

            "Hey!" Mamoru cried, a good block behind. Passerbies were beginning to stare. "Why are you so mad?!"

            Officer Tsukino stopped dead in her tracks. She spun on her heel, expecting to see Mamoru running to catch up with her, but all she was met with was random strangers bustling around her.

            _Crap, you sure are slow, Chiba-san, to be so far behind. _

            Usagi cocked one hip to the side and rested her hand on it. She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

            "Miss me?"

            Usagi nearly jumped right out of the skin her insides occupied. Her hand flew to her chest, trying to keep her hammering heart behind her ribcage where it belonged. Her eyes were impossibly wide.

            After regaining her ability to breathe Usagi spun around, eyes wild. Mamoru was standing there, hands in his pockets, shoulders shaking from his mirth. 

            "BAKA*!!!" Usagi screeched. She hit the laughing Mamoru over the head. "What the **hell is wrong with you?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!!"**

            Chiba Mamoru had never laughed so hard. He was clutching his stomach with one hand - nearly doubling over - and the other hand was trying to defend himself from Usagi's blows.

            "Ow, ow!" Mamoru whimpered slightly but unable to stop laughing. "Gomen!!" he cried out between gasps for air. 

            "You…! You…!! **UGH!!" Usagi screamed in frustration. There just weren't enough four letter words for her to describe the way she felt towards Mamoru at that moment.**

            The blonde - high strung - police officer stormed past Mamoru and continued her walk to the Hikawa shrine. She managed to get a few paces ahead, but - to Usagi's chagrin - Mamoru caught up with her easily that time.

            "Hey…" Mamoru began thoughtfully, acting as though she wasn't _actually mad at him. "Can I call you Odango Atama**?"_

            Usagi blinked, stopping mid-step. She cast Mamoru a sideways glance, one that just screamed "I hate you and you're the most annoying and insane man I've ever met."

            "I'm going to hurt you," Usagi muttered nonchalantly. Mamoru chuckled.

            "Oh, come on, Odango Atama," he cooed. "It fits so well." He tapped on one of the blonde buns that adorned the top of Usagi's head. "They look just like odango." He tugged her pigtail. "It's so cute."

            Usagi seethed. Every word that came out of his mouth was pissing her off more and more. She clenched her fists, set her jaw, counted to ten mentally, and began walking again. 

            "I thought," Usagi began, trying to contain her anger, "that you were going to **help me today. Instead I wind up having to hunt down Rei-chan with ****you tagging along. And to make matters worse… you ****insult me by calling me ****Odango Atama!!!"**

            Mamoru scratched the back of his head.

            "Does that mean you don't like the nickname?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes:**

* Baka- "Idiot"

** Odango Atama - "Meatball Head" Odango are like meatballs, I suppose you could say, so that's why in the American version of Sailor Moon Darien calls her "Meatball Head."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes: A little short? Yah, I know. That chapter sucked. It had virtually no plot. And I apologize for that. But I just really wanted to end it there. ^_^;; I'm sorry! I hope to have another chapter out later today or tomorrow. So it won't be all that bad. See ya later!!**

**_REVIEW!!!_**


	5. Chapter 4

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

**Satsugaisha**

**By XTsukimiOdangoX**

**Chapter 4**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chiba Mamoru shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. He chewed nervously on his thumb nail. He had a bad feeling about all of this. A **really bad feeling…**

"You coming?"

Mamoru blinked. He snapped his head to the side to see Tsukino Usagi waiting impatiently for him to follow. She had one foot on the ground and the other elevated on the first step up to the Hikawa Shrine in front of her. Her hand tightened and loosened on the rail. 

"Well?" Usagi began tapping her foot. She was **not a patient person, and Mamoru was most ****definitely testing her nerves. "What the hell are you waiting for?"**

"Um…" Mamoru gulped uncomfortably. "I **really** don't fell comfortable with going up there, Tsukino-san…"

Usagi sighed in agitation. Oh yes, her patience was most **definitely wearing thin…**

"Look, Chiba-san," she began, clenching the hand rail tighter. "You say that Hino Rei tried to kill you - so - don't you want some justice for God's sake?"

Mamoru scratched at the bandages on his chest. It was true… He exhaled slowly. Usagi was right…

"A-all right… I guess that makes some sense…" he mumbled unsurely. 

"Good." Usagi pretended not to notice the slight tinge of fear in Mamoru's voice. She began her ascent up the stairs to the temple. "Here's the plan…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsukino Usagi finally reached the top of the stone stairs. She ran a hand through her windblown blonde hair. She shifted her shoulder, unconsciously snuggling deeper into Mamoru's hold. Somehow his arm had managed to drape over her shoulder. She hadn't protested.

_Now,_ Usagi let her plan play itself out in her mind - pushing the pounding of her heart out of her ears. _All we have to do is -_

"Tsukino Usagi?!"

Usagi jerked her head to the left. She plastered a cheery, surprised, and _fake smile on her lips._

"Rei-chan!" she squealed in "excitement."

She broke free from Mamoru's hold and threw her arms around her old childhood friend. Hino Rei hugged back, kissing Usagi's cheek and Usagi doing the same to her. 

Mamoru rammed his hands into his pockets nervously.

"How have you been?!" Rei took a step back to look at Usagi more fully. Usagi did the same.

"Fine, fine!" she replied happily. She quickly scanned Rei's body. She looked exactly the same. Pin straight black hair to the small of her back, dark purple eyes, and a priestess uniform. She certainly didn't look like a serial killer… "And you? How have you been?"

"I've been OK." Rei smiled, hugging Usagi again. "I've missed you so much! We haven't talked in **forever!" **

"Yeah… But, you know - my job and all. It keeps me pretty damn busy."

"I know how that is." Rei brushed her hair back, desperately trying to keep it out of her face from the wind. "It's been pretty hectic around here, too."

"Oh ya?" Usagi swung her head around, taking in the surroundings. Same old, same old. "Everything looks to be going well around here to me." 

"I'm trying." Rei's face fell slightly. "But, it's been hard. Ojii-san* is sick..."

"Oh no…" Usagi rested a half genuinely worried, half fake worried hand on Rei's shoulder. "Will he be OK?"

Rei's eyes darted over to the temple. "The doctor said it was just the flu, but he's getting so old now…"

"I'm sure he'll be OK - as long as he takes his medicine." Usagi tried to comfort her old friend with a smile. "It is the fall and everything now, so it must be going around." She zipped up her jacket higher, as if emphasizing the statement.

"Yes…" Rei stared for a moment longer then blinked and turned back to Usagi. She shrugged.

"It must be hard for you now, with no help and all."

"Oh no," the priestess shook her head. "It's fine. I hired someone." She motioned to someone behind Usagi. "That's Kumada Yuuichirou."

Usagi turned around. She caught eyes with Mamoru briefly, who was standing - shoulders hunched in - trying to protect himself from the wind. She then let her eyes wander to the left, past Mamoru. There was a young man standing there, possibly a little bit older than she, sweeping a stone pathway. He had shaggy brown hair that fell to his shoulders and bangs that covered his eyes, with light stubble on his chin. He was wearing the same outfit as Rei. 

Usagi blinked once at his rugged looks. S­­he turned back to Rei in slight surprise.

"Don't mind him," Rei giggled, "he wants to be a rock star."

"Makes sense…" Usagi mumbled. "I guess."

Rei smiled. Her violet eyes swung over to Chiba Mamoru, noticing him for the first time. Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, hello." The priestess bowed slightly at the waist. Mamoru's spine stiffened visibly. He quickly bowed back, completely flustered. 

Usagi's eyes darkened. She watched Rei's face carefully. _Very_ carefully. She didn't seem to be letting on any recognition…

"Usagi-chan?" 

Tsukino Usagi jerked slightly. She blinked in surprise. "H-hai, Rei-chan?"

"Well," the priestess began, smile widening. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Usagi blushed lightly. She turned her head to Mamoru, hands stuffed in his pockets, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

_Quit being so God damned obvious, baka!!_ Usagi seethed mentally.

"Hino Rei," Usagi started in a slightly uncomfortable voice, gesturing to Mamoru, "this is… my fiancée, Chiba Mamoru."

Mamoru and Rei both blinked.

"N-_nani_…?!" they cried.

Usagi groaned audibly. 

This was the case from hell….

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes:**

* Ojii-san- "Grandfather"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes: AHHH!!! SHORT CHAPTER-NESS!!! I'm sorry!! But, I REALLY wanted to end it there (it's called writer's block, folks)! Please don't hurt me… Flames are welcomed, but please no physical pain… ;_;**

**_REVIEW!!!_**


	6. Chapter 5

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Satsugaisha**

**By XTsukimiOdangoX**

**Chapter 5**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Mamoru choked lightly as he was slapped over the head, _hard. _

            "Hey!" He cried out, glaring at his offender.

            "Don't 'hey' me, you baka!" officer Tsukino Usagi spat. "What the hell is your problem?!"

            "You said 'fiancée'"!! I was shocked!!" Mamoru returned defensively.

            "Well, you didn't have to _state_ that you were shocked!" The blonde glared, walking in front of him, back to the station. "You could have gone with it, but noooooooo! You had to screw _both_ of us over, so now I don't think Rei-chan believes me!"

            Mamoru mumbled a small apology. "Demo…" He sighed, all hints of whining gone. "I'm kind of… scared…"

            Usagi stopped walking. She slumped her shoulders in mild defeat. "Look, it's just dinner… She's not going to attack you in the middle of a restaurant, especially since it's a double date." She turned to look at Mamoru. He was looking down at the ground nervously, kicking at some loose pebbles. "Besides," the blonde began again, trying to lighten the mood, "you've got me!" She grinned. Mamoru made eye contact with her unsurely. "Aaaaaaaand…." she added childishly, pointing to the gun resting comfortably in her shoulder holster, carefully hidden by her jacket, "you've got Yuki*!!" 

            Mamoru couldn't help but grin.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* Yuki – Usagi's short form for "yukijorou" which means snow fairy. This is her nickname for her gun.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            "Mamoru!!!" Usagi yelled for the millionth time that evening. She slammed her hands upon her hips that had her midnight-blue dress hanging on them. "I've been ready for forty minutes!! Would you hurry up?!!" It was the one time _she_ was dressed and her partner wasn't. 

            "I'm not coming…" came Mamoru's muffled reply from his bedroom.

            Sometime after Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru had returned to the office they headed over to Mamoru's home to get ready for dinner. He had insisted on buying her a new dress on the way there. The dark blue dress hung wonderfully on her every curve. The halter-strap was bothering her neck a little, but she would deal. At least Mamoru had good taste, and not in a perverted way. The neck scooped down in a V, but not low enough so Usagi would have to slap him. The dress had a slit going all the way up on both sides. It was slightly plain, but magnificent as well.

            Usagi soon learned that Mamoru buying her the dress was no dent in his wallet. The second she entered his home all doubt flittered from her mind. It wasn't exactly a big house, but it was stylish. The living room was wonderfully decorated in blacks and velvet blues. There was a large, flat screen TV, DVD players, stereos, everything of the newest technology; there were even video-game systems! The kitchen was black and silver with a counter adorned with bar stools for quick eating or just a drink. The dinning room was again black with touches of gold curtains over the windows, or gold center pieces on the table, even the dishware was gold. Then, after surveying the rooms in awe Usagi was ushered into the bathroom to get ready. It had the same pattern as the kitchen. As the officer shimmied her way into her dress she silently wondered what Mamoru's bedroom looked like…

            Usagi threw open Mamoru's bedroom door in a rage. Her fury-filled eyes quickly swept over the room, noting it's black and blood red motif. The foot of his bed was facing the door. It had a thick black quilt with the deep red sheets underneath, and a black mattress cover. The pillows were also red. The carpet was dark red as well, along with all the moldings. The walls themselves were black as with much of the furniture that had tints of the fiery crimson in them. Something about the color choice gave Usagi an uneasy feeing…

            Usagi quickly swallowed down her queasiness. She glared at the figure that was sitting on the bed adorned in a black pants and a dress shirt that matched the color of Usagi's dress accompanied by a black tie. The blonde desperately tried to not think of how gorgeous he looked. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Mamoru stared at her nervously.

            "What do you mean you're not coming…?" Usagi hissed in a low voice, slightly cracking in anger.

            Mamoru smiled warily. "You… uh… You look _beautiful_ by the way…"

            "Mamoru…" Usagi warned. "Get your ass," she cried, pointing to the house's exit, "out that door _right_ now or I swear I will _not_ be your bodyguard anymore!!"

            The raven haired man sighed sadly. He stared at his plush carpet for moment, mesmerized by his reflection in his obscenely shiny shoes. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remain calm. After a moment he nodded.

            "Mmm… Iku…*"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Iku – Let's go

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Usagi nodded her head curtly at the taxi driver as he drove away, leaving she and Mamoru in front of the designated restaurant. She heard her company take a shaky breath. She unconsciously moved closer to him, not only to help calm him, but to help warm her sleeveless arms from the wind. 

            Mamoru's eyes were fixated on the entrance to the restaurant. He jumped slightly as he felt warmth on his upper arm. He looked to his left quickly to see Usagi leaning against him, eyes swimming with restrained worry. He made eye contact with her in slight surprise. This girl was constantly switching emotions… It made it so hard for him to read her next move…

            "Hey, don't be scared, all right?" Usagi smiled unsurely. She pulled softly on his arm and began to walk to the doors. Mamoru stayed where he was, to her dismay. The blonde turned to him, a few feet ahead. "Come on!" she cried, trying to keep her frustration in check. "You're safe, don't worry!"

            Mamoru swallowed hard. He took a few shaky steps and was next to Usagi again. His eyes swung to the door once more, unwavering, unblinking.

            Usagi leaned up as close to his ear as she could get; even with heels on he was still five inches taller than she. "I've got my gun in my purse," she whispered, hitting him lightly in the thigh with her bag. Mamoru didn't flinch. "Would you relax…? Please…?" There was still no response, just that firm stare. It almost seemed like he wasn't even looking at the doors anymore, just… beyond them to somewhere Usagi couldn't reach… or even fathom…

            Mamoru's sigh broke through Usagi's thoughts, causing her to stiffen. She realized that the doormen were looking at the two suspiciously.

            "Mamoru…?" Usagi whispered again.

            "Excuse me," one of the doormen began, "but are you going to go inside?" He held open the door for them impatiently.

            The blonde looked at her partner hesitantly. Mamoru nodded. "Hai…"

            Usagi felt Mamoru's hand on the small of her back, pushing her forward. She stepped inside, Mamoru close behind.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes: Holy crap I actually updated! Long? No. But an update? _Yes_. Between this and Heaven's Flames something must be wrong with me! O_O;; Now I just need to update Just Like a Dream… ;_; But I dunno if I want to… Eheheheh… ^_^;;**

**_REVIEW!!!_**


End file.
